


Mine

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Biting, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus is jealous over the scar on Buffy's neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Mine  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angelus/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 164  
>  **Summary:** Angelus is jealous over the scar on Buffy's neck.  
>  **A/N:** written for tbt93 who requested Angelus/Buffy, Mine at my [drabble call](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/553054.html)

Angelus’ fingers traced the scar on her neck; the one Angel had put there a few years ago. Jealous anger ran rampant through his body at the proof his other part, the soul, had tasted her first. A vicious snarl escaped him. Whether she knew it or not, whether she liked it or not, Buffy belonged to him. He would be the only one who would enjoy her body, taste her warm, delicious blood.

He gripped her tight in his arms, his fingers digging deep into her skin as he tried to control his temper. “You are many things: the slayer, the sister, the daughter, the friend... But do you know who you really are?”

Buffy shook her head as her heart beat wildly in her chest.

“Mine.” He growled near her ear just before his fangs sank deep into the tender skin of her neck on top of the scar already there. From now on his was the only mark she would bear.


End file.
